1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for improving user experience in a poker game, and more particularly, methods, computer programs, and systems for improving the presentation of game interactions during play.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online games that allow players to interact with other players have become popular. Some online games, such as online poker, fantasy games, online chess, etc., may have millions of players playing the game simultaneously, although the players may be organized in groups that play in playing areas (e.g., a poker table) that host a limited number of players at a time.
When many players participate in the same game, such as in a hand of poker (e.g., 8 or 9 players around a poker table) a player may feel that the game is moving too slow if the player has to wait a long time for her turn, or wait a long time to complete a hand. In order to increase customer satisfaction for demanding players that require quick play, poker games sometimes include timers to limit the amount of time that a player has to bet. In addition, the assignment of winnings at the end of a hand is usually done quickly, and sometimes players need to check a log to see what happened.
In poker, when side pots are created, players may be confused because the players may not understand well who are the players participating in a side pot created during a hand as a result of a player going all in.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.